Nachts, wenn uns keiner sah
by Federvieh
Summary: Yaoi! Yami no Bakura denkt über seine Vergangenheit und seine erste Liebe nach...


Keine Ahnung, was mich geritten hat, diese FF zu schreiben. Is' ja eigentlich auch egal. Ich hab' sie jetzt geschrieben, und daran ist nichts zu ändern!  
  
Anmerkung: Mir ist aufgefallen, das recht viele denken, der alt ägyptische Name für Bakura sei Touzouku, das stimmt aber nicht. Touzouku ist nur die Bezeichnung für Bakura. Es bedeutet so viel wie Grabräuber oder Dieb. Schreibt man es mit -ouh am Ende bedeutet es so viel wie 'König der Diebe'. Ich wollte das nur gesagt haben, nicht das ich nachher wieder Kommentare bekomme wie '... Bakuras Name im alten Ägypten war aber Touzouku...'  
  
Und im japanischen Manga stellt sich Bakura ja auch selber als Touzouku Bakura vor!^^  
  
Und nun wünsche ich allen die das hier lesen viel Spaß  
  
Nachts, wenn uns keiner sah....  
  
"Und? Kann ich das anziehen?", fragte mich Ryou plötzlich und riss mich damit aus meinen Gedanken. Verwirrt sah ich ihn an, wusste nicht was er von mir wollte. "Ob ich das anziehen kann?", wiederholte er seine Frage. Ach ja jetzt fiel es mir wieder ein. Er traf sich heute Abend mit Malik und Marik, seit die drei ein 'Paar' waren, hatte sich mein Hikari verändert. Nicht im schlechten Sinne, aber man musste sich erst einmal daran gewöhnen. Er wirkte jetzt irgendwie viel fröhlicher. Das seine anderen Freunde Joey, Tristan, und Tea nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollten, schien ihm vollkommen egal zu sein. Mir war es nur recht, so musste ich nicht so viel Zeit mit Yami verbringen. Wieder zieht sich mein Herz bei dem Gedanken an ihn schmerzhaft zusammen.....  
  
Ryou war währendessen schon wieder in sein Zimmer verschwunden, um etwas anderes anzuprobieren. Ich musste lächeln. Ryou war wirklich ein süßer Hikari, einen besseren hätte ich gar nicht bekommen können. Er war immer für mich da, kümmerte sich um mich, aber vor allem sorgte er sich um mich..... Yami hat sich auch um dich gesorgt....  
  
Aber es war Vergangenheit....  
  
-- Flashback --   
  
Es war ruhig. Nur das Mondlicht erhellte etwas das Schlafgemach des zukünftigen Pharaos. In Gedanken versunken beobachtete der Prinz von Ägypten die Nacht. Tausende von Sternen erhellten diese wie lauter kleine Diamanten...  
  
"Atemu?"  
  
Etwas erschrocken drehte sich der Angesprochene um. "Bakura? Was machst du denn hier? Du sollst nicht hier her kommen, was wenn sie dich erwischen?!", fragte Atemu aufgebracht. Braune Augen sahen in rubinrote . Dann lächelte der junge Dieb. "Warum hast du Angst? Man wird mich sowieso nie schnappen!", erwiderte er selbstsicher.   
  
'Hoffentlich hast du recht', dachte Atemu besorgt und näherte sich seinem Geliebten. "Trotzdem bin ich froh, dass du hier bist", sagte er zu ihm und zog ihn mit sich hinüber zum Bett, wo er es sich zusammen mit Bakura bequem machte und sich eng an ihn kuschelte.  
  
"Dennoch will ich nicht, dass du hier her kommst. Überleg doch mal, was passiert wäre, wen dich die Leibgarde meines Vaters dich erwischt hätte...." Bakura lachte. "Die? Die sind doch viel zu schwerfällig um meiner habhaft zu werden!", erklärte er übermütig. Atemu lächelte. Der junge Dieb schien in diesem Punkt wirklich sehr von sich.... überzeugt zu sein. Und irgendwie konnte er diese Übermut auch verstehen. Bis jetzt hatte noch niemand den Dieb, der sich mit Recht als König der Diebe bezeichnen konnte, gesehen.  
  
"Trotzdem, wenn ich daran denke, dass sie dich erwischen...... ich kann nicht ohne dich leben,..... ich liebe dich...", erwiderte Atemu leise. Bakura kuschelte sich daraufhin noch näher an seinem Prinzen heran.   
  
"Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, Miw-Sher (1)"  
  
Nach einer Weile setzte sich der zukünftige Pharao auf.  
  
"Warum hörst du eigentlich nie auf mich?", fragte er leicht empört. Bakura grinst. "Da fragst du noch? Ich höre auf niemanden...... warum sollte ich da bei einem kleinen Pharao anfangen(2)?", antwortete er frech. Atemu wollte gerade was erwidern, als sich sanft zwei Lippen auf seinen legten. nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit trennten sie sich wieder voneinander. Viel zu früh wie Atemu fand.  
  
"Wenn ich nicht herkommen würde, dann würden wir uns nie wieder sehen.... das könnte ich nicht...", beantwortete Bakura die Frage des jungen Pharaos. Dieser lächelte. "Ich liebe dich Bakura....", flüsterte er und küsste seinen Dieb wieder leidenschaftlich....   
  
Den Kuss genießend kuschelte sich Bakura sich an seinem Geliebten....  
  
Sanft streichelte Atemu Bakuras Bauch. Sie wussten beide, das bald wieder jemand die Ruhe und Zweisamkeit, die sie gerade teilten, stören würde. Es war meistens so. Viel Zeit für einander hatten sie meistens nicht. Nur immer ein paar Stunden der Zärtlichkeit ..... aber mit der Angst, jederzeit erwischt zu werden. Keiner von beide wollte daran denken, was passieren würde, wenn ihre Liebe wirklich eines Tages entdeckt werden würde.  
  
Unwillig unterbrach Atemu den leidenschaftlichen Kuss. "Sag, wie lange wolltest du eigentlich hier bleiben ?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme. Bakura musste grinsen, er wusste genau, was dies für eine Anspielung war. "Naja.... eigentlich hatte ich vor, die ganze Nacht hier zu bleiben, mein Pharao.", antwortete er neckisch und küsste seinen Geliebten leidenschaftlich.  
  
Plötzlich fühlte Bakura, wie sich Atemu noch enger an ihn presste. Er atmete tief ein.'Er riecht so gut..'  
  
Und diese Nacht sollte noch viel leidenschaftlicher werden.....  
  
-- Flashback end --   
  
Lächelnd denke ich an diese Nacht zurück. Es war die letzte die wir zusammen verbracht haben.... das letzte Mal, das ich seine Lippen berühren durfte. Es war am nächsten Morgen, an dem unserem Verhältnis bekannt wurde. Natürlich hätte sich der allmächtige Pharao nie freiwillig auf einem kleinen dreckigen Dieb eingelassen....  
  
Nach ein paar kalte und sehr einsame Nächte im Kerker, habe sie mich denn hinrichten lassen. Ob Yami versucht hat das Ganze aufzuhalten, kann ich nicht sagen. Ich habe ihn nie wieder gesehen...  
  
Das einzige was ich noch von ihm hatte, war die Erinnerung an unsere leidenschaftlichste und auch letzte Nacht.........  
  
-- Flashback --   
  
Vorsichtig drang Bakura in Atemus noch völlig unberührten Körper ein. Er hatte Angst seinen Geliebten weh zu tun.  
  
Sofort schlangen sich zwei schlanke Beine um Bakuras Hüfte, die ihn noch enger an dem Pharao zogen, nur mit Mühe konnte sich Bakura zurück halten, um sich nicht einfach das zu nehmen, wonach sein Körper so sehr verlangte....  
  
Mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen wartete er, gab seinem Geliebten Zeit sich an ihn zu gewöhnen, obwohl diese Hitze und Enge schon fast zu viel für ihn war.... er wollte sich endlich bewegen.....  
  
-- Flashback end --  
  
Ich weiß noch ganz genau, wie er so unter mir gelegen hat, mich aus lustverhangenen Augen angeblickt hast.... diese Röte auf seinen Wangen....  
  
In diesem Moment habe ich mir nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als das dieser Augenblick ewig anhalten würde....  
  
-- Flashback --   
  
Langsam fing Bakura an sich in Atemu zu bewegen, ganz vorsichtig, als wäre er aus Glas und würde bei einer stärkeren Bewegung zerbrechen...  
  
"Ahhhh.... Bakura......... fester.....", stöhnte der Jüngere, woraufhin sich der junge Dieb auch gleich schneller bewegte. Diese Enge war unbeschreiblich, er wollte endlich Erlösung....Atemus Schreie wurden immer lauter, was Bakura nur noch mehr erregte. Viel leiser als der junge Pharao war er aber auch nicht.   
  
Bakura spürte wie er mit jeden Stoß mehr auf seinen Orgasmus zu bewegte.   
  
Plötzlich schrie Atemu laut auf, krallte sich in seinen Rücken und als Bakura dann spürte wie sich die Muskeln auf einmal rhythmisch um ihn herum zusammen zogen, hielt er es nicht mehr aus und fand tief im Körper seines geliebten Pharaos Erlösung.   
  
--Flashback end --  
  
Es tut weh an diese Zeit zurück zu denken und zu wissen, dass es nie wieder so sein wird wie es damals war. Nie werden wir uns Nachts wieder heimlich treffen.... nie werde ich ihm mehr nahe sein... Denn jetzt hatte er ihn - Yugi. Ich kann mich noch ganz genau daran erinnern, als wir uns nach fünftausend Jahren das erste Mal wieder gesehen haben. Sein Blick, er war so kalt und abweisend, so hochmütig..... so unnahbar, aber das Schlimmste an diesem Blick - er galt mir. Ich habe noch nie so viel Hass in seinen Augen gesehen, wie an diesem Tag. Es zerriss mir mein Herz....  
  
Ich konnte einfach nicht verstehen was sich so verändert haben sollte, dass er mich auf einmal hasste! Gut, ich gebe es ja zu, ich wollte wieder die Millenniumsgegenstände stehlen, aber das habe ich doch damals auch versucht und er hat mich trotzdem nicht gleich gehasst....  
  
Doch die Antwort auf diese Frage war ganz einfach, er hatte seine Vergangenheit vergessen..... und somit auch mich.....  
  
So wurden wir also nach fünftausend Jahren Feinde. Ich wünschte, er würde seine Erinnerungen irgendwie wieder zurück bekommen, wie war mir vollkommen egal.... Obwohl, was sollte es schon bringen, immerhin liebte er jetzt ihn, da war kein Platz mehr für mich in seinem Herzen...  
  
Kurz nachdem mein Hikari das Haus verlassen hatte, tat ich es ihm gleich und ging spazieren. Wohin ich wollte, wusste ich selbst nicht und eigentlich war es auch egal. Mein Leben hatte seinen Sinn verloren. Ich habe die ganzen fünftausend Jahre nur mit meiner Liebe zu ihm überstanden und jetzt.... jetzt hatte ich ihn verloren....  
  
-- Flashback --  
  
"Hey Kura,", wurde der Geist der Millenniumsringes überschwänglich von seinem Hikari begrüßt, als dieser von der Schule kam. Nur mit Mühe konnte sich der Geist der Umarmung seines Lichtes entziehen.  
  
"Is' ja gut.... ich hab' dich auch vermisst," versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
"Heute ist etwas ganz Tolles passiert", erzählte Ryou seinen Yami völlig aufgedreht. "Yami und Yugi sind endlich ein Paar! Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich Yugi jetzt ist!"  
  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick spiegelte sich tiefer Schmerz in den Augen des Yamis wieder. "Ist mir doch egal!", erwiderte er knurrend und verließ dann das Wohnzimmer.  
  
In seinem Zimmer angekommen, schloss er die Tür und lehnte sich mit den Rücken gegen dies. Langsam rutschte er an ihr herunter.   
  
'.... warum hast du mich vergessen....'  
  
Langsam bahnten sich Tränen ihren Weg über seine Wangen  
  
-- Flshback end --  
  
Jetzt stehe ich hier und sehe wie die Sonne langsam unter ging. Bist du nun zufrieden Ra? Du hast mich besiegt.... hast mir mein Lebenswillen genommen.... und ich weiß, ohne meinen Hiakri würde auch ich dieser Welt den Rücken kehren.....  
  
Ohne meinen Pharao hat mein Leben keinen Sinn mehr....Aber das Leben wird weiter gehen, auch ohne ihn....  
  
Owari  
  
1. Miw-sher ist alt ägyptisch und heißt so viel wie Kätzchen  
  
2. Das ist nicht wortwörtlich gemeint *g*  
  
^^ Ich hoffe die Geschichte ist nicht allzu depri geworden. Wäre schön, wenn ich ein paar Kommentare zu der Geschichte bekommen könnte.  
  
Ich habe auch vor, eine Vorgeschichte UND eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben. Sagt mir doch, was euch zuerst lieber ist. Die Fortsetzung oder die Vorgeschichte. Wer ein paar Ideen dafür hat, kann sie mir auch mitteilen. Ich freue mich immer, wenn ich unterstützt werde.  
  
Federvieh 


End file.
